Lily Evans and the Black Cauldron
by KV
Summary: Lily Evans is not an ordinary witch. She arrives at Hogwarts with astounding abilities, along with 2 other people, Figg and Potter. But Lily hides her true self from the world due to new revelations. L/J L/H
1. Prologue I The Future?

Lily Evans and the Black Cauldron  
  
Disclaimer: blah.blah.I don't own anything.hmmm. I own the plot.but not much more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muttering was coming from a small room, in the tallest tower of a grand castle. An aged man paced the length of the tower with a swish of his dark luminous cloak.  
  
As the deafening thunder resounded within the untidy room he failed to glance up as he was lost within his chaotic thoughts.  
  
Passing the span of his oak desk he was thoughtlessly stroking his long grey beard until he was interrupted by an owl was trying failingly to capture his attention by tapping on the wrought iron stained glass window.  
  
He closed the distance between the window and himself in a matter of seconds and hurryingly let the shivering barn owl in from the ravaging wind of the storm.  
  
The fatigued man released the owl from its burden by withdrawing an abnormally thin letter from its talons. Expressing no surprise, he read the letter which stated in messy scrawls:  
  
The battle has begun. King Arthur requires your assistance.  
  
L.  
  
His once blazing young eyes had dimmed to a weary state, over the decades, burdened with the knowledge of terrible events he would be unable to prevent.  
  
Looking up over his pince-nez glasses with a tiresome frown he unbelievingly whispered,  
  
"So it has begun".  
  
The whispers echoed in the room until being swept away by the rent less fury of the unforgiving storm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's kinda melodramatic but it will get better later.this is part I of the prologue.I think there will be 2-3 parts of the prologue! Enjoy but don't forget! REVIEW! Please review.even one word reviews like.good.or.bad! Just review! 


	2. Prologue II Merlin's Discovery

Lily Evans and the Black Cauldron  
  
Disclaimer: For the rest of the story, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! (maybe a character or two!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following day was dreary and rainy.  
  
The sun was hidden from the astounding landforms that graced this medieval time period.  
  
The fierce rain was pouring down from the towering heavens; the first thing it hit was the tallest tower of King Arthur's castle.  
  
The grey stone tower with a dripping red roof contained a haggard wizard in a tattered cloak and an immense pointed hat.  
  
While sitting on his unadorned chair he was surrounded by objects in continuous motion. Some of the moved up and down, some from left to right, some swirled, some whirled and a few even emitted strange colours as they swung around their silver base.  
  
But the object that attracted the most attention was a massive fireplace which held a roaring fire, as one gazed into the flames you were all but lost in the mesmerizing beauty of the hot embers. Blocking the flames from reaching up to the skies was a colossal silver pewter cauldron which held a simmering puke-green potion.  
  
In the corner the man was loudly muttering to himself something along the lines of-  
  
".need to preserve my memories and abilities for centuries. until the three children find my 'memory'. need to grant them the special powers. to prevent the terrible events of the greatest dark wizard. but how?"  
  
While the man was hunched over his newly-pressed parchment, muttering and writing ideas down then frustrated, he crossed them out.  
  
The majestic cauldron in the blazing flames started to boil and some of the potion spilled over the edge, into the flames causing a sudden hiss and a foul odor. The odor gradually wafted over to the wizard who, startled, looked up and realized the incident in the corner.  
  
Sighing, he arose from his seat and slowly limped over to the potion.  
  
"Glad that potion isn't explosive!" he appreciatively garbled, "But when I get wrapped up in things..."  
  
As the rain continued to pound on the windowsill of the closed window he reached the potion and along the solid brick wall to the side laid a hefty pewter dipper which matched the cauldron which he nimbly grasped.  
  
Dipping into the neglected potion he slowly stirred it as his gaze fell on the massive cauldron which dwarfed the undersized wizard.  
  
"EUREKA!" he bellowed as he dropped the dipper and his old worn disposition immediately changed to that of an innocent child just given a big cherry lollipop.  
  
"The black cauldron," he whispered excitedly, "is the answer to my dilemma."  
  
And as he whispered those saving words, a ray of sunlight broke through the dense clouds and a joyful bird started twittering.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heeellloooo people! This is the end of the prologue! I bet you guys are like, "What the heck?!?!" Don't worry! It will all make sense in the end! By the way, if you haven't figured it out, Merlin is the wizard!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lauryn- Do you think that is enough? No? I'll work on it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
fireangel- I know, I know! *sighs exasperatedly* Since this is only the prologue, it is short! I promise it will be longer! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Mysticpixie- Thank-you for reviewing! I'll try to update soon!  
  
OriginalProxy- Here we go, the Black Cauldron will be an important 'thing' in my story! I have no idea of what you're talking about, another Black Cauldron? I invented this one for my story? Is there another one? If so EXPLAIN! Don't worry it will come soon! I know it's short, I'm working on that! It is the prologue so it is short! But it will get longer, and longer and longer (need I continue?). It is the prologue and in this case I went BACK in time to King Arthur's time in order to establish and *certain* (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge, PUSH, PUSH!) important magical item! Don't worry; it will all make sense in the end! Hmmm, I'll think about making James just that! Thanks for reviewing! (  
  
You guys/girls are the BEST for reviewing!  
  
Now, the REST of you! REVIEW! 


End file.
